When viewing a body lumen, for example the gastrointestinal (GI) tract, turbidity may reduce image quality.
For example, an in-vivo imager system which is carried by an ingestible capsule may be used to image lumens within a patient. The imager system may capture and transmit, for example, images of the gastrointestinal (GI) tract to an external recording device while the in-vivo device passes through the GI lumen.
Such an in-vivo imaging system provides a platform from which moving or still images of a lumen may be viewed. An ingestible capsule may pass through different portions of the GI tract which may vary in their structure and content. For example, turbidity and hence the visibility, may differ between the small intestine and the colon.
Poorly visualized mucosa caused by luminal particles and/or bubbles may lead to poor visualization and/or missed diagnoses. Consequently proper body lumen examination is desirable and may require a clean luminal environment.
Colonoscopy is a medical procedure during which a long, flexible, tubular instrument called the colonoscope is used to view typically the entire inner lining of the colon and the rectum. Colonoscopy is frequently used to test for colorectal cancer, especially when polyps or tumor-like growths have been detected using for example barium enema and other diagnostic tests. Bowel cleaning preparation typically precedes colonoscopy and may be tiring and produce diarrhea and cramping. Most patients complain of discomfort during and after such preparations. Patient compliance in colorectal cancer screening is somewhat compromised.
Therefore, a need exists for an in-vivo device, system and method which enables a viewer to examine or record images of a body lumen in a range of conditions that may be influenced by luminal content while reducing the discomfort associated with cleaning preparation.